This invention relates generally to pet bandannas and, more particularly, to a method and apparatus for tying a bandanna around the neck of a pet.
It is well known to hang a piece of cloth around the neck of an animal and, in particular, the neck of a pet such as a dog, cat, potbelly pig, or rabbit as an accessory or a fashion statement. The cloth is usually triangular in shape and, besides being colorful, may include a design or picture. The cloth is usually referred to as bandanna or neckerchief.
Pet, and in particular canine, bandannas are well known. For example, U.S. Pat. No. DES 423,150 to Vignere discloses an ornamental design for a dog scarf. Retail outlets, for example, pet superstores, sell pet bandannas.
In some instances, the bandannas can be impregnated with a chemical insecticide or perfume to achieve a desired effect (i.e., as a flea and tick repellent and/or to cover the smell of a pet). For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,465,689 to Winder discloses a flea and tick repellant bandanna for pets.
The present invention is a method and apparatus for quickly attaching a bandanna around the neck of a pet. The method involves the use of the apparatus. In addition, the apparatus may also complement the bandanna by manipulating the shape or appearance of the apparatus. For example, the apparatus can be shaped into a well-known object. In the drawings, the apparatus is shown as a bone (an item typically associated with dogs). However, this apparatus can be shaped into virtually any object (e.g., a pumpkin or bat if the bandanna has a Halloween theme associated with it). Further, the apparatus can be painted a particular color. For instance, the pumpkin can be painted orange to further complement and for keeping with a particular theme.
The accompanying drawings, which are incorporated in and form a part of the specification, illustrate the embodiments of the present invention and, together with the following description, serve to explain the principles of the invention. For the purpose of illustrating the invention, embodiments which are presently preferred are shown in the drawings, it being understood, however, that the invention is not limited to the specific instrumentality or the precise arrangement of elements or process steps disclosed.
In the drawings:
FIG. 1 is a top view of the apparatus in accordance with the present invention;
FIG. 2 is a front side view of the apparatus illustrated in FIG. 1 taken along lines 2xe2x80x942;
FIG. 3 is a right side view (from the perspective of the reader) of the apparatus illustrated in FIG. 1 taken along lines 3xe2x80x943;
FIG. 4 shows a pet scarf or bandanna which is designed to be tied around a pet""s neck and illustrates the first step in a method of securing the bandanna about the pet""s neck in accordance with the present invention;
FIG. 5 illustrates the second step of the method;
FIG. 6 illustrates the third step of the method;
FIG. 7 illustrates the fourth step of the method;
FIG. 8 illustrates the fifth step of the method; and
FIG. 9 is an isometric view of the bandanna as it hangs from the neck of a dog with the ends of the bandanna secured in accordance with the present invention.